Mon Pire Cauchemar
by x0-loveless
Summary: Mon grande retour avec : Petit OneShot pour les beaux yeux de ma chérie 3 / Une petite histoire trach, torride, sadique, folle et monstrueuse entre la grande Shizuru et la Nao victimisée !


Pour fêter **mon retour** dans le monde de fanfiction, je vous poste ci-dessus un petit One-shot bien trash et gore sur Shizuru et Nao =3 Public Avertis, je ne suis pas responsable d'une quelconque crise cardiaque ou perturbation mentale que peuvent avoir les lecteurs après ma petite fiction 3

Bonne Lecture ^^

* * *

Mon Pire Cauchemar

On dit toujours dans la vie qu'il faut un début à tout, qu'il faut se lancer pour comprendre, se blesser pour mieux se relever, mais que ce passe-t-il quand la chute que vous n'auriez jamais voulu faire, finissait par vous achever littéralement ? Que se passe-t-il quand vous comprenez que c'est maintenant que la mort tape à votre porte, qu'elle est là, le couteau sous la gorge tandis que d'atroces souffrances se dessinent sur votre corps, comment réagir ? Se débattre en sachant que tout cela est vain ? Ou alors s'abandonner et mourir.

C'est ici que mon histoire commence, sous cette pensée bien plus que sombre je me lançais vers la fin de mon histoire. Vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler de moi ? Non ? Etrange, je me suis toujours crue populaire. Peut-être pas aux yeux des filles, mais à ceux des étudiants masculins de Fuuka, oui. Du moins ce qu'il en restait me direz-vous, j'avais la sale manie de m'attaquer à ces déchets, mais pas sans raison, non, j'en avais une. C'était ce genre d'ordure qui nous avait fait souffrir, c'était à cause d'eux que ma mère … ma mère. Je haïssais les hommes, ils ne pouvaient qu'être des jouets, comment osaient-ils se comporter comme des humains alors qu'ils ne valaient pas plus qu'un chien abattu sur le bord d'une chaussée ? Comment ces espèces osaient se transvaser dans la rue, sourire aux lèvres sans expier leurs erreurs. Un jour, un jour je les aurai tous et enfin, je me sentirai peut être heureuse.

Je passais mes soirées en dehors de l'établissement, ma compagne de chambre s'inquiétait parfois pour moi, mais un beau sourire, un petit « désolé mais j'ai beaucoup à faire » et cette idiote me foutait la paix. Une fois en ville, j'attrapais une victime en lui demandant d'un air enfantin si celui-ci voulait bien jouer avec moi, si celui-ci me trouvait belle et voulait me faire du bien. Combien d'hommes matures sont tombés dans mon piège, combien de ces énergumènes finirent enroulés, dépouillés et retrouvés nus comme des vers le lendemain matin par la police ? Vous allez me dire que face à ces personnes, je savais que je ne courrais jamais aucun risque, Julia était là pour moi, mon Child, celle qui utilisait mes peines comme force, celle qui se battait pour moi. Maman … Oui, j'avais assimilé mon Child à ma mère.

Mais venant en au vif du sujet, c'était une soirée assez calme, je n'avais abordé qu'une dizaine de gars, une soirée tranquille en somme. Ce n'est que quand je me décidais de retourner vers l'Académie qu'une personne à l'allure bien étrange m'interpella. Vêtue d'une cape, je n'eus la chance de voir son visage, seul ses yeux rouges brillants dans le noir me rappelaient quelqu'un. Après avoir observé cette personne de haut en bas, je lui demandai de ma voix froide :

- Quoi ?

Ca voulait tout dire, je ne comptais pas rester des heures devant ladite personne à attendre qu'il neige, non plus. C'est quand elle ouvrit la bouche que mon corps entier se glaça, cette voix, oui, c'était … ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Qui d'autre que cette chienne du conseil des étudiants pouvait parler avant tant de mou et d'un air aussi détaché.

- Nao-Chan ? J'ai entendu dire que tu pratiquais des … des choses illicites en dehors de l'école. En tant que présidente, il est de mon devoir d'y remédier et de te mener vers un chemin dépourvu des désirances de la puberté.

Je crus un court instant, entendre la sœur Yukariko en l'entendant me dire ça. J'avais déjà passé quelques soirées à lui expliquer, dans le confessionnal, mes actes en soirées, mais celle-ci en ressortait toujours de la même manière -criant comme un putois en implorant son Dieu de cacher de sa vue les images obscènes qui lui montaient à la tête-. Elle ne dit jamais à qui que ce soit ce dont nous parlions, bien que son cher professeur qui lui collait au cul, lui suppliait de lui confier ses tourments. Les adultes … Tous des cons. Soit, retournons à la jeune femme connue de tous, Shizuru Fujino.

- Je ne me savais pas assez important pour solliciter la venue de la présidente. Fujino-Sama voudrait peut être jouer avec moi ce soir également.

Disant ça d'un air moqueur, je regardais la femme en attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Pour seule réponse je reçus un petit ricanement tandis qu'elle me dévoila enfin son visage de poupée en porcelaine. Cherchant dans ses poches je ne sais quoi, elle en sortit une liasse de billets avant de les secouer devant moi. Ouvrant grand les yeux en me demandant combien pouvait se trouver entre ses doigts fins, je tendis la main pour m'en saisir tandis qu'elle se recula et que sa voix retentisse dans les airs :

- Suis-moi et tu les auras.

J'aimais … non, j'avais besoin de cet argent, avec tout ce qu'elle avait en main, j'aurai peut-être une chance de sortir ma mère de son coma en faisant venir des médecins plus compétant, je pourrai la faire intégrer un centre mieux adapté à sa maladie, des opportunités folles s'ouvraient devant moi en voyant cette tonne d'argent. Je me devais de la suivre, réussir à voler à cette humaine son fric et me barrer loin d'ici. Je n'en avais rien à foutre qu'elle était la présidente, elle n'était pas une Hime à ce que je sache, j'avais Julia à mes côtés, j'allais pouvoir la dépouiller et peut être même la rouler dans la boue, oui, cette chienne allait retirer son sourire faux de ses lèvres ainsi que son air hautin.

Nous arrivâmes dans une ruelle sombre, loin de la rue principale, même si quelqu'un se faisait abattre ici, personne ne l'aurait entendu. Sombre, légèrement sale, un endroit parfait pour conclure un accord. Je disais accord, mais vous saviez autant que moi que je ne voulais que dépouiller cette femme. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Shizuru me plaqua contre un mur, pressant son corps contre le mien. S'attelant déjà à m'embrasser le cou de ses lèvres fines. Je ne la repoussai pas, non, tant qu'elle était occupée elle ne voyait pas que je matérialisais mes ongles tranchants, elle ne vit pas non plus l'ombre de Julia dans son dos. Remontant légèrement à mon oreille, elle lécha mon lobe avant de mordiller l'extrémité, serrant les jambes tout de même en ressentant des frissons dans tout mon corps, je me demandais si je n'allais pas me laisser faire jusqu'au bout finalement, elle avait l'air douée et pourquoi se refuser à un plaisir qu'une autre femme pouvait nous apporter ? Elle n'était pas une de ces crapules, non, Shizuru n'était qu'une hypocrite mais Dieu qu'elle était douée de ses lèvres et ses mains. Montant légèrement à mon oreille, elle souffla dedans d'une voix rauque :

- Un petit chaton aux airs de gros félins. Kyhohime.

Je ne réalisais pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire, je ne compris que quand je vis une espèce de pieuvre, sortie de nulle part attaquer Julia que je tiltais. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je vis l'étoile des Hime briller de mille feux. Dieu … La pieuvre, son sourire, Shizuru serais-tu ? Oui, et elle me le montra quand elle matérialisa à son tour une lance rouge sang et qu'elle planta celle-ci dans mon ventre. Sous le coup je n'eus même pas le temps de me défendre, elle m'avait prise par surprise, elle m'avait complètement … complètement sous son emprise. Même si je savais que j'étais moi-même en danger, je ne pus détacher mon regard de Julia. Une larme versée, un cri venant de mon Child et celui-ci éclata en million de petites étoiles de lumière verdâtre. D'une bouchée, elle avait tué … elle avait tué …

- MAMAN !

Je m'étais promise de me méfier des autres Hime, je ne comptais pas faire ami-ami avec, non, jamais et là … Je m'étais ouverte à une femme dont je ne connaissais pas le pouvoir et là … je venais de tout perdre. Les larmes coulèrent à flot de mes joues, la balance de force venait de virer de son côté, elle venait de détruire mon Child, je n'étais même plus Hime, étais-je seulement encore humaine ou avais-je été dégradée aux niveaux de ceux que je dépouillais par avant ? Sans doute.

Ce saisissant de mon visage avec sa main, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes me forçant d'ouvrir la bouche et de pénétrer sa langue contre la mienne. Me raclant la gorge en risquant de m'étouffer avec ma bave, j'essayais de me débattre mais je ne réussis à rien, j'avais sa putain de matérialisation dans mes entrailles, mal, j'avais mal, tellement mal et j'étais là, crucifiée au mur devant cette acharnée. Je n'arrivais même pas à parler, j'étais … qu'étais-je ?

Fermant les yeux en la voyant arracher mes vêtements, nue maintenant devant la présidente, j'essayais une fois de plus de sortir un son quelconque, mais seul un gémissement traversa mes lèvres. De ses ongles acérés elle enfonçait ceux-ci dans le trou que son arme avait creusé, grattant ma peau et la déchirant sur son passage elle remonta jusqu'à ma gorge avant de m'y mordre à sang. La douleur … pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais putain pourquoi moi ?

- Pour… Pourquoi … Pourquoi … ?

Je réussis à sortir ces mots de ma voix étranglée, mouillée par mes larmes, humidifiée par le sang étendu sur mon corps. Sa réponse ? Je ne le sus directement, non, elle préférait pincer mes tétions entre ses dents. Elle y allait doucement … trop doucement que je pouvais déjà sentir le roussi arriver comme une tornade. Et comme je le disais, le pire se passa, elle mordit un coup trop fort, déchirant ma peau une fois de plus, laissant mon bouton durci ensanglanté. Criant de douleur cette fois-ci, sa main vint se placer contre mes lèvres. j'eus beau essayer de la mordre, rien à y faire, j'étais faible.

Gémissant en l'entendant chantonner tandis que ses doigts fins tracèrent un chemin vers mon inimitié, je m'étranglais entre deux sanglots quand ses doigts fusèrent en moi d'un coup. D'un mouvement rapide et sans délicatesse elle fit des va et vient. Ca me déchirait, combien, combien de doigts elle avait mis d'un coup ? A nouvel ordre je n'avais été qu'une fois pénétrée par un homme, mon premier viol et celui que je considérais encore comme le dernier, il y a une heure d'ici. Oui, c'était la deuxième fois … la deuxième fois que je me retrouvais victime des assauts d'une personne. Les femmes comme les hommes … aucun d'entre eux ne valait le titre d'humain, finalement.

- Nao-Chan est toute trempée et très ouverte … pourrai-je peut être ?

Ce n'était pas une question, non, elle me rentra avec plus de doigts d'un coup. Je hurlais une fois de plus, bougeais mes bras inertes depuis la tantôt pour essayer de saisir sa tête, ses mains, ses bras, merde quelque chose, mais Dieu qu'elle recule ! Qu'elle ! Qu'elle ! Réussissant à attraper ses cheveux je tirais sur ceux-ci afin de la pousser de moi. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait ça plutôt ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais pétrifiée, je souffrais et j'étais complètement vide. Mais il ne fallait pas se réjouir, c'était la pire connerie que j'eus osé faire, peut-être la meilleure chose à faire en fait.

Après que je lui ai tiré ses cheveux, son Child assistant à la scène depuis la tantôt, me crucifia comme Jésus. Les mains, les pieds pour finalement, d'une de ses têtes m'arracher la mienne. Je ne plaisante pas … je venais de me faire décapiter. Ce que j'ai ressenti, j'ai entrevu le paradis ? Non, je n'ai rien vu, seule la mort devant moi et peut-être un peu de bonheur dans tout ça, non, la mort était la mort, rien d'autre.

J'imaginais déjà la tête de Shizuru étant donné que je n'étais plus là pour la voir, que je ne ressentais plus rien, je la voyais se retourner vivement, parler avec son enfant en lui disant de sa voix bien prononcée à l'accent de Kyoto :

- Kyhohime … Que vais-je donc bien faire maintenant ? Je ne sais plus m'amuser ! Regarde donc ce que tu as fait, regarde donc … Je n'ai plus qu'un cadavre avec lequel passer ma soirée. Je ferai sans doute avec.

Je l'imaginais jouer de mon corps mort, je voyais même Nagi arriver, demandant à Shizuru si lui aussi pouvait jouer. Et pourquoi pas toutes les Himes tant que nous y sommes ? Un viol ça ? Non, c'était bien pire.

Ce n'est que dans la souffrance qu'une Hime retrouve sa liberté d'antan.

* * *

** Vous aimez ou pas ? Commentez ! **


End file.
